Fools and Magicians
by Vanestea
Summary: A book of drabbles for Yu/OC and Yosuke/OC. Under serious construction, many of these will be edited once, twice, many times more.
1. 1 - Jealous? (Yu)

- Disclaimer - I do not own Persona 4. But if I did...fufufufufu.

* * *

**1 - Jealous?**

"Hey, Narukami!" Yosuke shouted at the silvernette down the sidewalk. Chie and Akiko flanked the russet-haired boy, and smiled politely at Yu when the boy turned around.

"So like, we should get together at lunch to-"

Chie cut in Yosuke's sentence. "Talk about the PROJECT. For class, right?" She chuckled nervously through her ground teeth.

Aki had no knowledge of the TV world, and Yosuke almost blew it. He sweat dropped nervously in the background, as Akiko shared a confused look with the group of friends.

It didn't bother her much. She half ignored their conversation as she ran her fingers through her long ponytail, lost in her own thoughts.

"YU! HEY, YU!"

The four teens glanced curiously at the ginger girl running towards them-Yu's face turned pale. Akiko let her hair fall back into place, and Yosuke pulled his headphones off of his ears-both in surprise. The girl latched onto Yu's arm with a deadly grip, yanking him in the opposite direction of his walking.

"Hey let's play hooky today and hang out with each other!" She squealed, pulling on Yu's arm. He struggled, still forcing himself to comply to her bidding. He shouted an apology at his friends with a distressed look on his features before being dragged off by Ai.

His three friends stood there in the awkward wake.

"Since when did Ai-chan and Narukami hook up?"

Chie shrugged at Yosuke and they continued to walk to school.

Akiko glanced over her shoulder occasionally, feeling a little pain in her chest.


	2. 2 - Ugh, feelings (Yu)

**2 - Ugh, feelings**

Things became more and more awkward with Yu's friends and his "problem" as the charade went on. Once in class Yu had been too scared to answer his ringing cell phone, but still fearing the wrath of his "girlfriend".

Aki didn't like it one bit, and it showed. In class, she would listen to lessons with her head in her desk, earbuds in. The brunette would decline all offers given to her by other students to hang out after school. Instead the female would walk home, relishing in her music. She didn't feel as close as she used to be to Yu. In fact, it was like their whole relationship had become...reversed...put onto bad terms until an important apology or moment occurred.

She didn't dwell on that moment though. She carried on with a little sadness in her heart.

Yu felt completely unnatural with Ai. Things were so sudden that he didn't exactly know how to feel. He was so awkward and socially weird-and she was bananas.

He couldn't help but thing about Akiko. The more time he spent away from the Star Arcana female, the more he seemed to miss her. In the short amount of time he had come to know Akiko Shura, he felt feelings develop more and more for her...deeper and deeper. Something he hadn't felt with any other before. Lately, when Ai tries to kiss him all he can think about is the beautiful brunette girl. Her sapphire eyes, her silky locks, her charming attitude...

"Yu! You're not paying attention to me!" Ai interrupted his thoughts with her shrill voice. He blinked awake, looking down at the spoon he held midair over his ice cream.

"Sorry." He apologized for what felt like the 50th time.

The two were in the Junes food court, sharing an ice cream. Yu prodded at the frozen food with his spoon. He didn't have much of an appetite. When they had gone to buy the frozen desert, Yosuke gave the two of them a confused look. Even Yosuke was confused as to why they were still together.

Such was the life of Yu Narukami.

"Yu, we need to talk."

His eyes lit up. Was this the break he was looking for?

"Uh, s-sure. What's up?"

Ai brushed back her hair as she took another scoop of ice cream between her lips. She rested the spoon back in the bowl and folded her fingers together. Her eyes pierced the table and moved slowly to meet those grey orbs that belonged to Yu.

"...I don't want you to talk to Shura-senpai."

Yu blinked, his face paling.

"I can't do that, Ai."


	3. 3 alt - Confidence (Yu)

**3 alt - Confidence**

"Meet me Aiya in five"

Akiko read the text over and over again. It was from Narukami-the boy she was certain she had feelings for. Chie and Yukiko had sat down with the girl a few days prior and help her collect her thoughts.

Although she wasn't sure how to react, since he was still out of her reach. Where did she go from here?

Maybe this text message held the answer, she thought to herself. It was rare that Yu would ever text her first, let alone at all with this girlfriend of his.

The team was playing a basketball game just a few hours prior, so she assumed he had just finished up if he was asking to meet her.

What was on his mind? What was going on?

She saw his shining locks in the distance, under the different colours of the sunset. His handsome features were shaped into determination. His arms were Ai free, and that made Akiko a bit more curious.

He was just a few feet away from her. She folded her hands on her lap and bowed politely.

"Narukami-san, what's u-"

Yu's hands grasped either side of her face. He leaned down to her level, and his lips collided with hers. His passionate kiss was almost bone shattering-the overwhelming feelings of longing and affectionate and need exploded between the two teens.

His eyes, which were at one point squinted shut at their emotional impact now relaxed. As he towered over the girl, he adjusted his hold on her once the kiss melted into a mutual action. His one hand fell to hold her gently at her hip while the other brushed it's thumb against her porcelain cheek. As soon as Akiko returned his kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head upward to better comfort the tall teen.

She smiled against his lips, and he pulled away. Yu rested his forehead against hers, the tip of his nose brushing against hers.

"Listen Aki-chan. I know I haven't known you for very long, but for the few months I've known you I've come to admire everything about you. Not even Ai-san and her weird "forced relationship to keep her happy" thing can change how I feel about you, because you're special. I'd like for you to be a part of my life."

Akiko suddenly snorted, and Yu began to blush furiously. Had he said something stupid? Did she not return his feelings...

"I have a feeling that's the last time you'll say that much in one go for a long time." She giggled, brushing his bangs out of his eyes and pecking him on the cheek. "I want you to be a part of my life too, Yu-kun." Akiko responded, resting her head against his shoulder with a content sigh.


	4. 4 - Nighty Night (Yu)

**4 - Nighty Night~**

It was late at night. The silver-haired teenager stumbled into his room with an exhausted sigh. Outside, the crickets chirped with the coming warm weather. The air hung heavy with the summer humidity. Yu closed the door behind him and discarded his light jacket from his torso. Now comfortable in his jeans and thin long-sleeve shirt, he placed the coat in his closet, sliding the storage closed.

The moment he turned around, his heart practically leap out of his chest. The teenager grasped at his chest, calming the beating down to an acceptable level.  
The brunette's presence on his couch was a little surprising. His girlfriend didn't often spent time at his house when he was away, but Yu always looked forward to her little surprises.

It just seems like she fell asleep before she could see his reaction.  
A small smile found home on the male's face. Slowly he made his way over to the couch. He gave her shoulder a gentle nudge, urging her awake. Her blue eyes opened after a few flutters and scanning his facial features in fatigued confusion. The moment she recognized him, however, she sent the silvernette a heart warming smile.

"Hey cutie."

"You should be in bed...it's late." He scolded, kneeling down next to her. He was at eye level with Aki, running his long and soft finger through her curly red locks. She snorted in response, extending her arms out to him. This was usually her gesture to him to either a) pick her up or b) embrace her.

Never against his will, Yu took up his girlfriend in his capable arms. She haphazardly placed her arms around his neck for the brief moments she was in the air. The male's breath was light on her skin and calmed her body down a bit.

Now that she knew he was safe, she would smother every bit of him.

Yu lowered her body-bridal style, onto his futon. With another gentle caress of her hair Yu moved to pull a blanket over her. She immediately protested.

"Yu...c'mere." She grunted, clearly disoriented and tired. The teen blushed, but happily complied with her request as she freed up room for him on the futon. It was a tight squeeze, but the two embraced flush against the other's body.

Yu could feel every inch of her on his body...and that heated things up a bit. To him, she already looked and acted like perfection, but her body felt like perfection up against him.

Every curve spawned a reaction as the silvernette boy grazed his hands along the inches of her body. He could hear a gentle, satisfied moan as his big hands found their place on her hips. Pelvis to pelvis, he tried very hard to control the emotional frustration his nether regions were about to experience.

However all of that was lost as she moved to undress him. It was more out of innocent motives-she knew he slept better in boxers. His light long sleeve fell in a heap next to the futon, and to convey his pent up passion and feelings Yu gently pressed his lips in circles on the nape of her neck as the brunette girl began to unbutton his jeans. The garment too fell next to the futon in the clothing silvernette released a shaky sigh, pulling the sheets up to cover both of their bodies.

Aki snuggled close to him, resting her head against Yu's bare chest. She breathed a small sound of amusement-basketball had been good to his body.

"I'm sorry if I'm not up for anything tonight." Aki whispered, her lips dancing across the skin of his shoulder. Yu grasped the girl's shoulders, causing her to look back up at him. His forefinger and thumb tilted her chin up and his grey eyes caught her blue ones. They held a clear understanding.

"This is perfect, don't worry."

He placed a loving kiss atop her head, then against her nose, and following with a deep kiss. Yu's thumb moved to caress her cheek in affection. Pulling away, the male wrapped his arms around her shoulders as he snuggled his nose into her hair. Aki giggled, thumbing his neck softly.

"Yu, you're perfect~"


	5. 5 - Disaster (Yu)

**5 - Disaster**

Yu glanced out his window, watching the rain pour onto the street. He slipped his cell phone out of his pocket, scanning the last text message he received from his girlfriend. The heart shaped emoticon was the last thing she sent to him before his soccer practice. Since then, he had sent her a text to let her know that he had finished practice but she had not responded. With one hand on the curtains, the teen closed the curtains. Engulfed in the darkness, he turned towards his tube television in waiting. He would wait now for the next victim's claim on the midnight channel.

The silvernette released a deep breath as the clock struck midnight. At that moment, his television began to develop static. The image cleared, and a deep foggy forest appeared on the screen. With a raised eyebrow, Yu sat on the edge of his couch, his hands folded in his lap. The camera seems to be in first person, as the person trekked through the dark forest. All was quiet, save for the leaves crunching underneath the person's feet. A brunette girl started to form in the fog that cleared, glancing from side to side.

The brunette slowly began to peer over her shoulder, and with a giggle she turned to face the camera.

Yu's jaw dropped. His cell phone fell to the ground with a soft thud. The bright yellow eyes of the girl's shadow bore into his own and for a moment, Yu's heart stopped.

**"Hey there everyone, and welcome to Akiko's Deadly Survival Challenge! Watch me trek through this lethal, extremely dangerous forest all by MY lonesome." **Shadow Akiko gave the camera a big thumbs up, a sadistic gleam in her possessed yellow eyes. When she mentioned being on her lonesome, she crossed her arms and embraced herself, placing the attention more on her now noticeable breast outline with a wink.

**"What kind of things will happen? Will I fall subject to some type of poisonous animal? Or maybe some handsome stranger will take advantage of me?" **Akiko winked, and Yu felt the panic begin to rise in his chest.

**"Think I have the balls to do it? Think I have the power to survive without human interaction in the most dangerous place this side of the universe?" **She paused, chuckling as she plunged into the undergrowth. **"We'll see!~"**


	6. 6 - Battlefront (Yu)

I started looking through all my writing while writing this and realized that my work has really gone down hill...

*bows* I'm so sorry! Please just deal with me...

* * *

**6 - Battlefront**

"Yu!"

Yosuke caught up with the team leader, who had stopped in the middle of a clearing and was searching for another path frantically. Yukiko and Chie joined, and the three member panted as they struggled for breath.

"Hey Narukami, we really should slow down a bit. I think you're straining a little." Chie added through weak breaths.

Yu shook his head. "I'm fine. Do you sense anything, Teddie?"

His team grunted to themselves, but admired their leader's determination. They were just so exhausted.

"Um...there!" Teddie pointed to his left with confidence. "Over there! I smell Aki-chan!"

Yu was gone in a flash. The rest of the team followed suite.

When they reached the dark cave opening in the forest, they found their objective. Shadow Akiko looked within, towering over a very weak looking Akiko across a large fixture in the ground. The four teens stopped at the edge of the fixture, calling towards the female.

"You can't survive alone, can you Akiko?"

"T-that's not true..."

"Akiko!" Yukiko shouted, but failed to get the girl's attention. In fact, the whole team seemed to fail getting Akiko's attention. Her stressed and weak expression seemed to be linked to the harassment her Shadow gave her.

Shadow Akiko laughed, grabbing her master's arm and throwing Akiko into the ground with an effort that seemed without so much as a lift of her finger.

"Leave her alone!" Yu barked, his eyes invisible as his glasses shone with the light of his persona. "Izanagi!"

"Aki Aki Aki. Let's face it, I know everything about you." Shadow Akiko walked towards her master, grabbing her by the hair and making her look up into the shadow's yellow eyes. Aki hissed, spitting in the girl's face.

Shadow Aki growled and pulled to teach Aki a lesson. Yu was beside himself, unable to help but ready to intervene when even possible.

"Please, don't fight it Aki-chan!" Chie pleaded, getting ready to summon Tomoe.

"You're terrified of people. You want to be alone, and dead. Dead so no one can hurt you. You're so scared that your friends are going to leave you. You're so scared that your parents are going to be disappointed in you. And most of all, you're scared that Yu is gonna lose interest in you...like every guy does."

"I mean...what does Yu see in you, Akiko?" The Shadow chuckled, flipping her wild brunette hair around.

"A-Akiko! Don't listen, please! You know that's not true!" Yosuke pleaded.

"How can we get across this fixture..." Chie hissed, crawling down to the edge of the fixture and examining the area. The team frantically searched for some way to cross the fixture. Chie and Yosuke settled on sending Jiraiya and Tomoe to bash rocks and trees to cross the fixture. Yukiko and Yu provide support, fighting off the other shadows being drawn to the area. Kanji, bless his soul, took out shadows with ease but still cursed the higher power.

"You're not important. To him, you're nothing but a toy. Stupid bitch. He's going to lose interest in you."

"You know that's what is going to happen...because no one cares about you. You. Are. Worthless."

"N-no! Stop it! YOU'RE NOT ME!"

Shadow Akiko perked up, chuckling wildly before convulsing on the spot. A huge blur of darkness engulfed her, and the shadow screeched. The shadow evolved, a nine tailed canine creature covered with matted black fur, blood, and torn clothing. It's fur had red frosted tips. The creature had no eyes, just sockets. It's massive jaws made for the weak Akiko, and all the girl could do was raise an arm in her defence.

Izanagi dashed from across the fixture, grabbing Akiko in his embrace. His back faced Shadow Akiko, enduring the hit. The gang crossed the make-shift bridge in time to provide assault on the shadow. Jiraiya and Tomoe used physical attacks on the shadow from behind. Yukiko stuck behind to support Chie and Yosuke, while Yu ran across the fixture, towards the side of Izanagi and Akiko. Kanji's persona came in from above, landing some critical damage.

Shadow Akiko hissed, barking down at the puny humans.

"Fools! You think you can outwit me? I'll show you all I can be!"

"Overcome your fears, Aki-chan! You can beat this, you're not alone!" Yukiko cried, summoning her tarot card. "Media!"

The ninetails whip around, flinging Yu back against the wall before he could reach his persona. Izanagi tumbled, leaving Akiko unprotected. There was a skid trail of blood on Yu's arm and legs from the impact. Shadow Akiko followed up quickly with a large cast of Maragi, effecting all but Yukiko. Chie was knocked down, Tomoe colliding with the ground.

"Yu! Hold on!" Yosuke summoned Jiraiya, whom prepared a Garu cast. The wind smashed into Shadow Akiko with brutal force, weakening the fox. Yu initiated an all out attack, ultimately weakening the shadow.

The team repeated the process to weaken the shadow, following up with some heavy physical damage from Kanji. Shadow Akiko let out a cry of agony, falling to the ground at Aki's feet in human form.

Aki glanced at her other self with lidded, weak eyes. The team raced to her location, keeping distance from the weak Shadow.

Aki kneeled at the shadow's side, running a hand through her hair.

"You're the lonely side of me. I finally understand. My true, irrational fears need to be overcome if I want to start living properly."

The yellow eyes female sighed in relief, melting away in a sky blue light. The light gave way to the same shadow creature with a different colour palette and neatly groomed orange fur.

"...Miho." Aki smiled at the fox, nodding her head in understanding.

The moment Miho disappeared, Akiko fell to her knees. A pair of arms caught her underneath her arms and hauled her body into his relaxing embrace. Yu lowered himself to the ground, the two teens at their knees. The rest of the team looked on the scene knowingly, with Teddie asking oblivious questions and having to be taught by Yosuke and Chie.

"Why does Yu get all the ladies..." Yosuke muttered to himself.

Yu buried his nose into Aki's hair, an embarrassed blush on his features. Aki softly chuckled, lifting her hand to run fingers through his hair with a gentle smile.

"Don't you ever do that again." He whispered into her hair, stiffening up in the shoulders. "I was...so worried about you."

The brunette continued to stroke his hair with a gentle look that showed her clear understanding.

"I'm sorry." Was all she could say.

Yu lifted his head, glancing right into her blue eyes. "I will always be here for you. Don't ever fear me leaving." He added, stroking her cheek and brushing her loose hair behind her ears.

Akiko nodded, her weak smile enough to warm Yu's shocked heart again. She was safe, that was all that mattered.

"Let's get her home, ya?" Kanji nodded, placing a hand on Yu's shoulder. Yu glanced back at him and nodded.


	7. 7 - Comfort (Yu)

**7 - Comfort**

Aki woke in a daze as her eyes tried to pick up her surroundings. She didn't recognize the room, and began to panic. Was she still trapped?

She sat upright, and blinked in surprise when some sheets pooled on her lap. There was a blanket over her body that fell to her lap when she sat up.

Aki was in a room with beige coloured walls. Sunlight was streaming in through a thin line between the curtains. There was a shelf across from her, a work table, a study desk, and a cabinet with a television. There was another body sleep on the grey couch. From underneath a blue sheet, the brunette could make out messy tufts of silver hair.

"What...happened." She murmured, grasping at her forehead with pain in her fragile joints. The figure stirred at the sound of her voice, and Yu's head peeked out from underneath the sheets.

"Good morning...how are you feeling?" Yu started slowly, rubbing his eye free of sleep. He lifted up, kneeling on the couch. His sheets flowed over his shoulders and around his body.

"...so it wasn't a dream." Akiko groaned, resting her head in her hands.

Yu stood up and sat on the edge of the futon, beside his girlfriend. Her blue eyes glanced at him from between her fingers. He blinked at her, internally trying to figure out how to cheer her up.

The silvernette decided on something, and quickly crossed to the other side of the room. Akiko watched with a confused expression.

Yu returned to her side and placed something in her lap. Akiko looked down at the stuffed object and tilted her head.

"It's...a stuffed rabbit?"

The fluffy, grey bunny had a sown smile on it's face. It's tail was a fluffy bundle of white, and it's eyes were cute little black beads.

Yu chuckled, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah, his name is Minu-kun. I use to sleep with it when I was little. Or when I was scared, I would cuddle with Minu -kun."

Akiko giggled, lifting the stuffed animal to eye level. "He's cute!"

Yu smiled, a result from her giggling. He admired everything about her.

"If you ever feel lonely...I mean..." Yu blushed a little, but placed a hand on Akiko's knee affectionately. "You can just hold Minu-kun and think about me. If I ever leave you alone, that is." Yu followed up with a laugh.

Akiko blushed, and turned away from Yu. Yu's smile fell, and he moved his hand to hold her shoulder.

"H-hey, what's wrong?"

"I can't believe I...I was like that. I...never wanted you to hear that." The brunette rubbed her arm, embarrassed and nervous. Yu sighed, grabbing her hand and removing it from her arm. His thumb gently brushed her knuckles back and forth. She watched his thumb, trying to keep from looking him in the eyes as her blush darkened.

"Don't worry. I'm glad I know what was bothering you." He softly pecked her lips and rested his forehead against hers.

"I'll be here for you. Izanagi and I, we'll protect you okay?"


	8. 8 - Accident (Yosuke)

**8 - Accident**

"Persona!"

Akiko's tarot card hovered in front of her face. She raised her double ended blade and slashed the card to the ground. With a shining blue light, the fox spirit appeared from its abyss. With vigor, the human teenager curled her hand into a fist and pumped it into the air. Her other hand reached up to adjust the red and yellow glasses on the bridge of her nose.

"Let's go, Miho!" Dancing around the shadows, Yu, Yosuke, Yukiko and Akiko circled around the area. With grace, the team eliminated numerous shadows. Their confidence rose with each battle. Their leader, Yu, took out a slobbering shadow with a cast of Zio.

Akiko beamed and cheered, "Good job, Narukami! Way to-"

_**CRASH! **_

**_Thump _**

_**"YOSUKE!" **_

The brunette had slipped and crashed into Yosuke, who was in the middle of giving instructions to Jiraiya. The russet haired teen hadn't been paying attention either, and fell in a heap with Akiko.

The white suited guardian fell on top of Miho, who yipped and huffed her last breath. She had become completely winded. The fox growled and barked at Jiraiya, wiggling her way out from underneath him but having no luck. She managed to throw a bashful Jiraiya off of her furry back with a thrust of her powerful paws as the creature rolled onto her back. Jiraiya picked himself off the floor and scoffed quietly, dusting himself off around the knees and keeping his glance separate from the fox with a proud stance a few feet away as he returned to battle.

"YOSUKE. Get your ass off me! God-watch where you're going..." Akiko struggled under Yosuke's weigh. The boy was sprawled on top of her, body facing towards her chest under him. His face flushed and he barked down at her, supporting himself with outstretch arms at either.

"Watch where I'M going? You fell on me!"

"Clearly, since I'm on top, right?!"

Yu and Yukiko sweatdropped, commanding Izanagi to finish the remaining shadows. Always bickering, those two...even in battle.


	9. 9 - Father (Yosuke)

**9 - Father**

"Miss Shura, how are you today?"

Akiko turned to address the voice who called her. At the sight of the well dressed man, the teen tilted her head in confusion. Nevertheless, she bowed hesitantly, folding her hands on her lap against her Junes apron.

"I'm alright, and how are you, sir?"

"I'm alright, thank you."

There was a silence between the two people, and Akiko cleared her throat awkwardly and continued to stack the vegetables in the grocery aisle. The well dressed man chuckled and folded his hands behind his back.

"You have no idea who I am, do you?" The man could see the flinch in Akiko's arched shoulders. She chuckled, obviously embarrassed. "S-Sorry, my apologizes."

He laughed this time, more genuinely as he waved a hand at her.

"Its alright! No need to be so formal. I just wanted to let you know that other members of the staff really commend your work. For a student, I'm impressed." The man ran a hand through his hand and grinned at the teen, being a little looser with his presence so as to calm the student. The brunette glanced back in surprised, but flushed with a small smile.

"Oh...well that's good to hear! Thank you!"

"Hey, Aki-chan. Where did you put the-ah!"

Both Akiko and the well dressed older man turned to glance at Akiko's russet haired friend. Yosuke's cheerful smile faltered a little and he looked at the older man with wide eyes.

"D-Dad? You're here? Is something wrong?"

...

Dad?

...!

"M-M-M-Mister Hanamura!" The brunette teen suddenly bowed deeply and remained there. A dark flush crept onto her face. "I am so sorry I didn't recognize you!"

"Ah, it's alright, please get up." He chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

"I just came to talk to some employees, nothing major. Is everything alright?"

"Ah, nothing to report really. Aki-chan, its fine, really! My dad isn't that much of a prick...you can stand." Yosuke chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his own neck. He resembled his father in a creepy way, and the poor teen girl sweatdropped.

The manager of the store left the two teens with a wave. The two stood together for a minute or two, Yosuke striking up conversation but not earning much response. "

H-Hey, Aki?" He placed his hand on her shoulder as they walked to the break room. "You okay? My dad didn't say something weird did he? That old geezer."

"I just...you know I've known you a long time and I've never met your parents." Yosuke brushed his nose with his index finger in thought.

"Huh...I guess you've never come over before." He snapped his fingers, and continued to remove his apron. "Well, we'll just have to fix that!"

"Ah...alright. Whatever you say, guy." She smirked, removing the extremely polite "customer service" face and returning to her sarcastic but nice attitude. She sat down in the break room chair and sighed, resting her foot against the leg of the table.

"We'll hang out and watch some movies or something. Maybe something else..." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her and earned her playful smack to the shoulder from across the table.

"This is why I don't come over. Pervert."

"Hey, c'mon!"

"Hey, Hana-chan!" The two turned heads to look at the door, seeing the wavy haired senior standing in the doorway. She approached them. Yosuke beamed and practically bowed to her. Akiko frowned and narrowed her eyes.

"Can you take a shift for me next week? I'm really desperate..."

"Yeah-sure-a-anytime!"

Akiko slammed her head on the desk.


	10. 10 - Rain (Yosuke)

**10 - Rain**

It was raining. The russet haired boy caught sight of his new silver haired friend. Clutching onto his umbrella harder, he raced to catch up with him.

"Narukami!"

The teen turned to glance over his shoulder. At the sight of Yosuke, Yu turned half his body towards him and stopped walking, lifting his umbrella a bit.

"Hey."

"Didja watch the Midnight Channel last night?"

"Yeah. It wasn't very clear though. Just like the night before."

Yosuke nodded in agreement, sliding his left hand into his pocket and sighing. "I feel like we're getting no where with this case, you know? First Miss Yamano, then Saki...Yukiko, and Kanji. Who's next..." Yu could hear the hesitation in his best friend's voice at the mention of his late flame. It didn't take a genius to see that Yosuke still had Saki on the mind. Always.

"We'll figure it out." Yu responded. Yosuke's frown faded into a neutral expression. "Mhm."

The boy's smile suddenly beamed. "Didja see Aki on the news two days ago? It's cool that they interviewed someone for the Junes bit-especially someone on the afternoon staff!" Yosuke chuckled, a different sort of sparkle on his eye. Was it, admiration for his best friend being recognized for her work? Or was it-

"I mean...my dad wanted me to do it but we met up last night, so..." Yosuke winked and laughed, closing his umbrella as they entered the school. His friend did the same, and the two of them met Chie and Yukiko in their homeroom class. Yosuke blinked at his friends at about twenty after the hour, checking his watch and scratching the back of his neck.

"Hey, have you guys seen Aki? I haven't heard from her all morning." Chie glanced at Yosuke from her perch on the desk. She shrugged. Yukiko spoke up instead, turning around in her chair. "Well...she's wasn't feeling very well yesterday. Maybe she stayed home?"

"Maybe! Though...Akiko-chan doesn't usually stay home when she's sick..." Chie smiled, folding her legs. Yosuke bit his bottom lip hesitantly, but nodded.

"I'm sure she's alright. She doesn't answer her phone right away-actually I'm pretty sure she doesn't check her texts until after 10..."

"Yeah, I've seen that." Yu nodded, sitting down beside Chie.

Yosuke sighed, and took his seat behind Yu. "Sure sure."

The previous evening, Akiko lie lounged out on her sofa. Her textbook lie discarded on the ground next to her along with her notebook. She had long since passed out, her cell phone resting on her raising and falling chest. She had crashed soon after she started her homework. Her parents were both out, working later into the evening.

The brunette had the day off of work today, so she decided she would just rest up on her day off. It was hard, always doing something to the best of her ability and draining her energy.

There was a knock on the door over the soft hum of the television. Akiko blinked groggily awake, stretching out and yawning.

"Must be another shipment of mom's magazines again..." She sighed, getting up and scratching the back of her neck. She didn't bother turning on the light. The brunette reached and opened the door, and immediately losing sight of everything when a bag was thrown over her head.

"What the...fuck!" She thrashed about in the bag, kicking her attack with the strength in her running legs.

The attacker spat, and something smashed down on the back of her skull. With a loud cough, Akiko groaned and let her head hang. The brunette lost consciousness soon after that, hearing the whoosh of static waves and different reporter voices passed her head.

The moment she came to, she awoke in a dark place. There were trees and bushes everywhere, and animals called in the darkness to each other. "W-where am I?" Akiko struggled to get off the dirt covered ground. A mischievous chuckled came from the bush, but the moment her glance snapped to the brush, there was no sound.


End file.
